


Drive Me Crazy

by bangtanbby



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Flirting, M/M, not much happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanbby/pseuds/bangtanbby
Summary: Fucked. That’s what Jackson is, absolutely fucked and not in a good way. In a kind of soul destroying and utterly pathetic way.A short Markson fic because I miss them.





	Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is very short and a bit of a mess, but i miss markson and i wanted to write something. hope you enjoy never the less!

Fucked. That’s what Jackson is, absolutely fucked and not in a good way. In a kind of soul destroying and utterly pathetic way.

Mark Tuan is dancing and Jackson Wang is drooling. This shouldn’t be happening; his friend shouldn’t elicit this kind of reaction from him. He needs to get his shit under wraps but Mark’s sweaty face, etched in concentration and his sinful hips are making that task particularly hard for Jackson.

He’s been doing this for a pathetically long time now, pining over Mark. He found himself noticing Mark’s smile first, his sharp teeth and ample lips, but you know how it goes once you notice one thing the rest happens without Jackson realising. 

So now he sits and stares. But recently he thinks Mark has noticed; noticed Jackson’s infatuation which is only slightly horrifying. If he’s being honest with himself he is fairly surprised that Mark didn’t notice earlier, Jackson tends to wear his heart on his sleeve.

Mark’s catching on has led to Jackson making some fundamental realisations about his ‘friend’. Turns out that Mark is a fucking tease, like an old school ball buster. Since Mark noticed the effect he could have on Jackson it’s been noting but sleeveless shirts and flexing in the dorm and good lord is it making Jackson’s life difficult. They share a room for fuck sake, Jackson can’t escape and Mark becomes even more insufferable when it’s just the two of them. So Jackson retaliates, he gives as good as he gets. He becomes even more clingy, showering Mark with compliments that would be innocent if it weren’t for the specific tone Jackson makes sure he uses. He knows that Mark picks upon it because his breath will hitch in a way that sets Jackson’s imagination running wild. And now they’re stuck in this game, sexual tension consuming every part of their lives and neither one of them prepared to make an actual move on the other for god knows what reason. 

Mark catches Jackson’s eye in the mirror as he roles his hips and smirks. Jackson has to look away to avoid going into cardiac arrest. Jackson doesn’t want this, he spent so long trying to fight it.

***

Jacksons in a foul mood by the time they got back to the dorm. He’s fucking exhausted and it didn’t help that his members seem anything but tired. Who has this much energy after a five hour rehearsal he thinks to himself as he watches Bambam and Yugyeom. The maknaes are being brats and he would tell them as much if he wasn’t sure that if he leaves it, Jinyoung will perform the task for him. So he just sulks off to his room knowing Mark won’t be in for a while and even before he comes in he will shower giving Jackson enough time to pull himself the fuck together.

The door opens with a bang. Jackson awakes from his accidental nap with a start. Mark is stood in the door way with a towel around his waist having just showered. He’s dripping wet and so hot and Jackson is just about ready for the sweet release of death at this point. Jackson braces himself for what ever teasing is about to ensue not really sure that he is emotionally strong enough to handle it right now. This thing, this game they’re playing is exhausting and Jackson feels weak. He wants to sleep, he wants to cry but most of all he just wants to kiss Mark. The game had started out fun but had become considerably less so when Jackson began to realise he has legitimate feelings for Mark. For Mark this was probably just a bit of fun, light entertainment, something to do. The thought leaves a bitter taste in his mouth and makes Jackson feel like sleeping for around seven years.

“You’re staring again Jacks,” Mark’s teasing tone snaps Jackson out of his own thoughts.

“And you’re driving me fucking crazy,” Jackson spits back without thinking, tone surprisingly raw. Mark’s eyes go wide, Jackson broke the rules, they don’t talk about this thing. But Jackson was just so tired.

“I- um sorry?” Mark stutters thrown off by the change in tone.The tension in the room builds.

“Fuck,” Jackson runs his hand through his hair and decides to bite the bullet. “Look Mark what ever the fuck is going on, whatever we’re doing it needs to stop.” Mark’s face sobers and he moves to sit across from Jackson on his own bed. Mark, still only in a towel, curls into himself looking surprisingly small.

“I took it too far?” He asks not meeting Jackson’s eyes.

“No, it’s just too much for me,” he pauses and meets Mark’s eyes “I like you too much to keep just flirting like it’s nothing, I’m sorry Mark.” It’s quiet. Jackson can hear Mark breathing but he won’t look over at his friend he doesn’t want to see the look on his face. 

“Oh thank fucking Christ,” Mark breaths in English and Jackson looks up to see a smiling Mark moving towards him. Time slows down. Jackson stands to meet Mark and their lips crash together with all the frustration they’ve both been harbouring for the past six months. Jackson wants to laugh, the feeling of complete elation taking him by surprise as their lips dance together and Mark’s hands thread into his hair. But he figures laughing might ruin the mood so he chooses to kiss Mark harder.


End file.
